


Worth the Wait (Five times Mark almost kissed Ethan and the one time he did)

by Junebug1312



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Prompt: Four times Mark almost kissed Ethan and one time he did? For tumblr prompts. Could you put angst in one of the times he almost did and make the time he did fluffy?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699807
Comments: 12
Kudos: 356





	Worth the Wait (Five times Mark almost kissed Ethan and the one time he did)

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I included five times he almost kissed him so I'm sorry for that haha! Turns out I can't count but still I hope you enjoy :)

Foreshadowing was a bitch. That's all Mark had to say about it. He had never liked it in literature and come to find out he doesn't particularly care for it in real life either. Perhaps he couldn't blame it _all_ on foreshadowing though, he played a part in this too. A big dumb, stupid role he didn't sign up for. And it all started from an Unus Annus video...what are the odds right?

Two men doing various lowkey sexual activities humourlessly was bound to end up in the wrong territory eventually but surprisingly enough, it wasn't even the concept of a video that set off this powder keg. It was Ethan.

Mark should have remained solid from the get-go but for some godforsaken reason, he had started to become soft when it came to Ethan's pleading, enthusiastic eyes. Whenever the hell that started happening Mark couldn't say but it was now a factor in their friendship that Ethan knowingly or not used to his advantage.

"Come on Mark it'll be funny!" Ethan exclaimed desperately trying to get Mark on his side.

Mark scoffed. Funny for who? Them? Not likely. And the viewers themselves, the ones who weren't shippers, would probably be disturbed. Besides how bad did this look for Mark by agreeing to such things?

"Ethan no one wants to see us almost kiss and then have the video cut" Mark simpered, "Gonna give the shippers blue balls dude"

Ethan pouted and hung his head jokingly on Mark's shoulder, " _Maarrrk_ "

"Yes, Ethan?" Mark calmly replied.

Even though he was well aware of Ethan's tactics he found himself smitten at the conniving smirk on Ethan's face.

"If you don't do it" Ethan warned, a laugh tugging at Ethan's lips, "I will have no choice but too..."

Ethan glanced around curiously clearly unprepared when he began the sentence in the first place. Mark crossed his arms though he was certain a dopey smile was present on his face from how hard Ethan was trying to threaten him.

Ethan snapped his fingers and pointed at a bowl on the counter, "Aha! I will pour beer in your cereal tomorrow!"

Mark let his face dissolve into faux fear and grabbed the sides of his head with his hands, "No...No! Ethan y-you wouldn't!"

Ethan's smirk grew as he sneakily walked over to the fridge, the plan of him grabbing a beer made clear to Mark. Mark continued his fake act by running over and slamming his back against the fridge, flinching a bit when the handles rammed roughly into his back. All for the theatrics he supposed.

"Fine Ethan if this is what it has come too" Mark warily put a hand on his forehead, the other grasping Ethan's arm, "I will concede"

Ethan's eyes lit up with mirth as he bounced happily over to the counter all signs of mischief vanishing from his appearance. Mark hid his grin, that was the look that made Mark all weak in the knees. Only because it was hard to resist giving in to Ethan's stupid ideas once they arrived, of course.

"So how we gonna do this?" Mark mumbled, joining Ethan back at the counter.

"Ok, so hear me out..." Ethan bit his lip thoughtfully, "I say 'Mark will you join me for dinner?' and _then_ you take my hand and we lean in..."

Ethan leaned in to demonstrate as he was explaining his plan to Mark who was staring at him with confusion and concern in his eyes. He can already see this bit making into the video so he decides to play up his distress of Ethan.

"Then it transitions and we are still close right?" Ethan looked at him to make sure Mark was still listening, "And then I pull away and say 'no we shouldn't'"

Mark took a moment to think, blinking slowly to truly get the moment for the video done correctly.

"No"

Ethan's mouth dropped comically and Mark couldn't help but let a small smile slide onto his face. 

"You already agreed!" Ethan flapped his arms around, making his typical 'Ethan sounds' the internet loved so much.

"Alright! Alright!" Mark exclaimed, laughing and putting his hands up in defence.

"Come on then E-boy show me those lips" Mark teased resting one arm against the counter.

Ethan smiled contently, most likely happy with getting Mark's approval of his scheme. He cleared his throat dramatically and came closer to Mark, the sheen of characterization glazing his eyes.

"Mark" Ethan said, his tone upturned so it was just edging on a British accent, "Would you care to join me for a scrumptious meal?"

Mark's eyebrows shot upwards and he stifled a laugh. Ethan altering his lines a little wasn't unusual in the slightest but it never failed to shock a wheeze out of Mark. Ethan's hand shot out towards him and Mark, ever the actor, delicately placed his hand in Ethan's, so carefully it looked like his skin was made of glass. Without breaking from the script this time Ethan's face began to grow closer and closer, his lips pursed jokingly towards Mark. Mark rolled his eyes and let his face drift as well trying to keep the mood light but screwing up his face as disturbingly as possible.

Soon their faces were only millimetres apart, both stood with their eyes open having the same idea of how to play the joke. Ethan's hot breath hit his lips causing a buzz of electricity to go through them. This was sure to be featured in multiple Crankiplier fan edits no matter how ridiculous both of them looked. In one quick flash, Mark made the mistake of looking down, his eyes gliding over Ethan's red lips, shiny with a coat of spit from Ethan jocularly running his tongue over them. 

It was one of those situations in which time slowed down, particles froze mid-air and Mark could feel each individual electron floating around them. Mark gulped, feeling a wave of numbing anxiety crash over him as he realized how remarkably bad of an idea this was. It only took a split second for the realization to hit him that could only be described as a long list of expletives because Mark recognized how completely and totally fucked he was. Because he didn't necessarily want Ethan to stop moving. Because Ethan was funny and kind, hell anyone knew Mark couldn't hold a candle to Ethan's sharp wit.

But not only that, he was sweet and adorable like whenever he came over to Mark's for scary movie marathons and jumped at the tiniest noise hiding his face in his hands or when he lost himself laughing at one of Mark's more simple jokes. Mark gulped, a rush of fear entering his body. All of these thoughts were racing through his mind faster than Usain Bolt on a track leaving him dizzy. He was still stuck in this time freeze, now burying loads of feelings in a dark crawl space in his stomach that were to be dealt with in the future.

Ethan pulled back, a goofy smile gracing his face, "The shippers will eat that up"

Mark trying his hardest to act normal and not like he was having a moderate to extreme panic attack, scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You love feeding them don't you?"

Ethan shrugged nonchalantly and gestured to the table, "Shall we continue on our sour quest?"

And right then Mark experienced a phenomenon unknown to him before. Nervous confidence overfell him leaving him with a mismatched smile, curving unnaturally to one side and fast-moving feet. Suddenly he was at the table tracing his eye over a ring left on the dark wood from a coffee cup left behind due to someone not using a coaster. 

"Alright buddy boy, pucker up we gotta finish this transition!" Ethan exclaimed clapping his hands together and moving to join him.

Mark groaned less quietly then he had hoped for. He thought that he had escaped from that intensely awkward moment and life-altering realization that just happened.

Ethan chuckled at Mark's reaction, "Don't worry Mark it's not like we're _actually_ going to kiss!"

Mark smirked weakly and then crossed and uncrossed his arms, trying and failing to appear natural. 

"Right, obviously"

* * *

Mark had almost gotten over it too. But yet again the universe decided to work against him.

He was editing the most recent video they had filmed, which just so happened to be the one Mark had a mini-meltdown in. Ethan was so confused as to why Mark had enthusiastically requested that he be the one to edit it even with so many other projects on the backburner. But it was clear to Mark that if Ethan had seen the expression on Mark's face as Ethan leaned closer that he might start catching on to the troubling feelings uncoiling in Mark's stomach. 

But really, he was getting over it! He had a very serious discussion with himself and found that the only rational conclusion was that he was losing his mind. Or he was just hanging around Ethan _way_ too much which was influencing his thoughts now. That one might be a little more probable. 

Speaking of Ethan being around, he was currently at Mark's house right now working on a video of his own downstairs. Mark didn't mind though, he actually enjoyed the company most of the time since his house was pretty big. Ethan found himself here more often than not these days especially with the filming of Unus Annus. 

"Hey," Ethan said conversationally walking into Mark's editing room.

Not expecting the intrusion Mark felt a spark of fear embrace him as he turned his head, "You startled me"

Ethan giggled, "Oh sorry I didn't mean to spook ya Mark"

Ethan suddenly jumped forward and started flailing his arms. 

" _OOoooo_ I'm the ghost that haunts your back room and opens the door" Ethan teased.

Mark's eyes squinted, "You make jokes now but pretty soon there's going to be unreleased footage of me getting possessed by the antichrist who lives back there" 

"Oh, I'm sure the _great_ Markiplier could _surely_ fight off a demon right?" Ethan taunted walking up behind him and placing his hands on his shoulders. 

Mark creepily rotated his chair, eyes wide and intense with a thin smile on his face. He stared up at Ethan letting his head fall to the side slowly like an eerie doll.

"Maybe I _am_ the demon, Ethan" 

Ethan scoffed, "I'd be more surprised if you _weren't_ Mark"

Mark gasped, snapping out of his creepy persona and holding his chest in mock horror, "How dare you!"

Ethan burst out in giggles at the offended expression on Mark's face, he clutched his chest and crouched over briefly struggling to breathe. A pang of affection rang through Mark but he ignored it knowing it was just absurd thoughts caused by their growing intimacy through forced connection.

"Alright, so sorry" Ethan hiccuped through laughs.

Mark rolled around in his chair facing the computer again, he had only a couple more touch-ups to make before the video would be finished. Mark felt Ethan's hands return to their previous spot.

"Oh, are you almost done? Can I see?"

God this boy was like an excitable puppy. Mark huffed out a laugh and nodded, adding on the chanting used at every video before scrolling back to the beginning. Ethan leaned forward, his chin resting on Mark's shoulder gently with such ease that it left Mark with zero knowledge about his spatial awareness.

"Alright," Mark chuckled and turned quickly to glance at Ethan, "You ready—"

All Mark could see was Ethan's eyes swirling with unbidden responses. They were so dark and deep and _brown_. Mark had never really looked at Ethan's eyes before, sure he had jokingly grimaced at him for long periods of time or participated in staring contests. But this was different. This felt oddly intimate, perhaps due to how close they were. Their breathing intertwined as Mark felt the hot air from Ethan's mouth hit his own lips. This is what broke Mark from his trance forcing his eyes downwards to gawk at Ethan's slightly parted mouth. And a rampant thought built quickly with overwhelming steadiness like a car's speedometer raising in speed as the acceleration shifted. A flashing consciousness infiltrated his mind, like a strobe light, on and off. The kitchen, their video. Ethan leaning in lips puckered jokingly but Mark was nevertheless intrigued. Wanting to kiss Ethan.

The connection was shattered as Mark felt his chair jerk backwards from how far he was leaning. Ethan seemed to snap out of the phantasm as well as seen through the light blush travelling up his pale neck. Mark coughed awkwardly trying to push down the wave of desire to experience the heat of Ethan's eyes on him again.

"You gotta learn personal space dude" Mark chuckled, laser-focusing his eyes back on the screen with the counting timer.

Ethan opened his mouth and then snapped it shut rapidly as if his brain and mouth weren't working as one, "Right! Sorry about that"

Well, that wasn't awkward at all Mark thought to himself as he pushed the space button and tried desperately to calm his racing heart. Even though he knew it was for the best when Ethan shifted backwards Mark instantly felt the repercussions of losing their closeness. Not to mention the fact the unwarranted thought that kept provoking him at night was back and had only gained power. Only augmenting fuel after locking eyes with Ethan who seemed as entranced as Mark did.

Ethan giggled lowly at a joke Mark had made in the video almost identical to the laugh he produced at the time of and Mark's heart leapt into his throat. Great...now Ethan's laugh was affecting him? What next? Those stupid noises he made when he was failing to explain himself or trying to be funny? Still, Mark couldn't disguise the warmth that bloomed in his chest at the prospect of Ethan thinking he was clever. Mark sighed quietly and kept his eyes on the screen even though it took all of his concentration to not look back to see Ethan's smile.

* * *

Mark really needed to get over this. It had been a week since the editing incident and this was utterly ridiculous. Ethan taking up space in his mind that was meant for girls, learning new languages, playing the guitar, girls, making videos, playing games and did he mention _girls_. Of the female variety, not guys. Not friends. Especially not _Ethan_.

Not that Ethan didn't deserve to have someone blush at the light freckles that dusted his nose or swoon when he would show off his gymnast skills. Or giggle at the way Ethan could turn the worst of situations into the funniest anecdotes or fall a little more for him every time the light overflowed his hazel eyes when he won at a video game. Of course, someone should notice all of those things but that someone should _not_ be Mark.

These creeping feelings of doubt settled under his skins and crawled around like bugs. Mark couldn't rid himself of how dumbfounded he was at the prospect of him liking Ethan but even more at the fact, he wanted to kiss him. And Ethan the other day didn't seem to mind. He didn't break away or make some 'no homo' joke that most guys were prone to do. Not that Ethan was like most guys, hell he had said it in their 'Two Truths One Lie' video...if Ethan would be down to take a guy to prom he might be down for anything. Or in this case...anyone. 

It's not like Mark would say he was _hoping_ he wasn't alone in his feelings, more he would be relieved if this was a normal milestone platonic friends go through. But while Mark might be a bullshitter to his fans he couldn't stand to lie to himself. This was not a friendly bromance as so many news channels liked to claim about two guys with a strong friendship, he was into Ethan.

Mark let a sigh dwindle from his mouth slowly as he went back to editing a video of Bob, Wade and him playing monopoly. If letting this go wasn't a possibility then he would shove it down deeper and deeper until he became numb to the idea of liking Ethan. Until he could feel normal again. 

A notification popped up on his computer and Mark almost screamed in agony. Of fucking course, while he was spiralling from a mental crisis the man himself would post a video. Mark didn't resist the urge to click the link he could still be a good supportive friend and follow his videos even if the entire time he would watch Ethan's lips and imagine how soft they'd feel against his. 

It was all about twitters honest questions and Mark's concentration managed to drift from Ethan's features to the actual content of the video. Mark's breath caught when a question came up about Ethan's sexuality, this felt so oddly personal, an invasion of privacy to hear the answer even though he knew Ethan posted it for that exact reason. For some reason, people loved hearing about their personal lives so they might as well get some views from it. Hearing Ethan say he didn't think anyone was a hundred percent straight was comforting, to say the least, even if he promptly added afterwards that he didn't think he was bisexual. This meant that Ethan could possibly be open to—open to what? Liking Mark? Kissing him? God, when did he become so fucking delusional? Even if Ethan was into guys why would he go for Mark of all people? He had known Mark for years and never tried to make a move before. While Ethan's repeated insistence of sexuality being a spectrum was funny, his confession of kissing guys before made the bugs nestled under Mark's skin skitter. So it wasn't completely foreign to Ethan...that information was exhilarating. 

Swiftly Mark's attention snapped back to the video for a very specific reason. His name was coming out of Ethan's mouth. His focus narrowed in on the question and for a moment his heart stilled in his chest. It was a shipper asking if Ethan loved Mark. Ethan was quiet for a moment then gazed into the camera lens with serious intent in his eyes so unlike any look Mark had seen from the younger man before that it was almost unsettling.

"No, we don't"

Mark's eyes remained wide unable to blink as felt his shoulders tense. Right. No of course. Why...why would Ethan ever even contemplate the idea of loving him?

Mark ran a hand down his face and breathed out slowly. Jesus he was pitying himself over a fictional relationship with one of his best friends. He got rejected...indirectly but still rejected. His pride was allowed to be stung by that but what hurt worse was the fact he said 'we'. Implying that there was no chance in hell Ethan had a clue Mark liked him because it was so fucking unfathomable that Mark could care about Ethan in such a way. Mark paused the video and closed his computer. He had been working for far too long again and should go get some lunch.

* * *

It was Thursday which meant Ethan was over again for filming and Mark was surprisingly calm despite the shit show happening in his brain at the thought of being next to Ethan. Now accepting that Ethan would never be into him, it was almost easier to continue life. This meant that no matter the circumstances Mark would never get a chance to kiss Ethan which was for the best. All of these thoughts could run freely in his mind and he had complete certainty they would never play out in reality. It was the peace of mind Mark didn't realize he would get. Sure there was still a twinge of pain every time he heard the echo of Ethan's voice rejecting him in his most recent video but eventually, those hurtful words would just be words.

"Oh, shit" Mark muttered after turning on the camera.

Somehow he hadn't realized that his SD card was full meaning he would have to go grab a spare from his room. He already was so busy and now he was wasting more time by being forgetful.

"What?" Ethan replied absentmindedly not looking up from his phone.

"I'll be right back" Mark exclaimed not bothering to answer Ethan's question.

The problem would be solved in the time it would take for him to explain so instead he ran down the hallway, bare feet pushing into wet spots formed on the carpet from Mark's feet after his shower. Mark's face scrunched in annoyance as he jolted into his editing room and opened up the top drawer which held many miscellaneous items including extra SD cards. Mark was nothing if prepared. He grabbed one and raced out of the room though he wasn't entirely eager to film a video tasting kool-aid slime, it was part of his job all the same. Whether that was sad or not was something he had time to decide later. 

Mark turned out of the room and started his trek down the hallway now jumping over the wet splotches and cursing himself for not drying off his feet in the bathroom. Once he reached the end of the hallway he rounded the corner and ended up face to face with none other than Ethan Nestor. And when Mark says their faces were millimetres apart, it's not an exaggeration. Mark was one step away from colliding into his face. And since both men were somewhat close in height, their lips were directly aligned and only asking to be pressed together. At the last moment, Mark caught himself and stumbled backwards into the wall while Ethan lurched forward following Mark. This left Mark's back pressed into the wall and Ethan directly in front of him, their faces were not as near as before but close enough that Mark could hear the small gasp fly from Ethan's mouth.

Ethan's eyes were piercing and going cross-eyed attempting to remain his gaze with Mark. And all that was floating through Mark's mind was how damn easy it'd be to kiss Ethan in this position. How temptingly forbidden it was. Recognition flashed in Ethan's eyes and he stepped away, chuckling quietly.

"S-Sorry I was coming to see what you were up to" he explained, red splotches high on his cheeks.

"Your curiosity is going to fuck us both up if you're not careful" Mark breathed out, swallowing heavily.

The joke was thick on his tongue and faced resistance as it was pushed past his teeth.

"I'm just happy I didn't get a concussion from running into that big head of yours" Ethan retorted, a smirk playing on those damned lips. 

Mark huffed out a laugh, "Don't worry I would have saved you with my _huge_ german muscles"

Mark flexed jokingly causing Ethan to roll his eyes, the exact response Mark was counting on.

"My hero," Ethan said sarcastically, "Now hurry the fuck up this slime isn't going to taste itself"

If only for a moment Mark could forget about their encounter and enjoy slime tasting with the man featured in every recent dream. Yet he couldn't help but curse fate for continuously testing his willpower. Who's to say the next time they were this close he wouldn't slip up?

"Come on! Get your fat ass over here!" Ethan exclaimed from the kitchen table.

"Hey!" Mark riposted, "I prefer _thick_ thank you very much"

Mark's fingers fiddled with the thin SD, thumb tracing over the rough edges on one side and went to join Ethan.

* * *

"Are you sure you're up for this man?" Mark asked empathetically, "You look like you're about to pass out"

Ethan was exhausted, running around all day filming videos, working out and taking care of Spencer. After finishing up another weekly video Ethan was looking rough around the edges, the dark circles under his eyes had only deepened making his face appear sunken in like a skeleton. His eyes drooped with fatigue as a yawn poured from his mouth.

"Nah man I'm good let's watch Oceans Eleven!" 

Mark knew he was anything but good still Ethan didn't look in the mood to argue and Mark was finding it harder to stop himself from indulging Ethan. Especially when he looked downright adorable in his yellow sweatshirt, pulling the sleeves over his hands and rubbing his eyes.

"Alright but just remember that I told you so" Mark reminded and slumped down into the couch waiting for Ethan to take his usual spot on the other side. 

But Ethan didn't go for his usual spot instead he plonked himself down next to him crisscrossed so his knee was touching Marks. Mark stared at the spot where fabric was grazing fabric and he gulped languidly. Ethan must have noticed the tense expression on Mark's face because when Mark looked up Ethan had an apprehensive glint in his eye. 

"Is this ok? I can always move—"

"No!" Mark exclaimed quickly than realizing how fucking odd he was acting he chuckled stiffly, "I mean...no it's ok sorry I'm also kinda out of it"

They sure were finding reasons to apologize a hell of a lot more in these past weeks. Ethan smiled unsurely but moved even closer so his knee was overlapping onto Mark's. Mark bit his lip and shakily grabbed the T.V remote forcing himself to focus on starting the movie instead of the warmth spreading in his body from Ethan's touch. 

  
Halfway through the movie Mark was still aptly watching, the plot gets crazier and crazier as the heist took place. Mark always loved action movies and Ocean's Eleven was crazily iconic. He would take this kind of performance over James Bond any day. As Danny sat down to meet with his ex-wife Mark feels a weight fall onto his shoulder. His body flinches as his head snaps to see what happened. Again, he came face to face with Ethan who was resting peacefully, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he breathed steadily.

"I told you so" Mark whispered softly, a light smile upturning his lips.

The movie suddenly was much less interesting, he found his attention being stolen by Ethan's arm lazily wrapped around his bicep. Distractedly Mark allowed himself to brush his hand down the back of Ethan's head, the short hair rough against his sensitive skin. The movie became white noise, fuzzy and static as he got lost in the affection he felt for the boy using him as support. His lips parted gently against Mark's shoulder as tiny puffs of air wafted from them.

Fuck all of the thoughts came full attack manipulating every reasonable inference about choosing to _not_ kiss those alluring lips. It would be so effortless, a smooth transition from watching to _doing_. But it was wrong and would make everything messy. Spilling his feelings all over the floor just for them to be crushed under the sneakers of Ethan, the guy who had practically scoffed at the idea of liking Mark. Instinctively he felt his face move closer and closer...Mark's heart was thrumming like a shark cage under attack. Mark's tongue darted out to lick over his lips seriously attempting to push down every logical rationale as to why this was a horrible idea and one he'd end up regretting.

Mark's eyes grazed over Ethan's face as his eyebrows furrowed. He closed his eyes, let out a troubled sigh and turned his head with the intent of catching up with the movie's plot.

"Not worth it" he mumbled.

By this Mark didn't mean every inch of his body wasn't urging him to take advantage of possibly the one time he would get what he wanted. But he wasn't risking their friendship for that. He wasn't selfish despite what the internet thought. Ethan didn't want him and hell, acceptance was the final stage of grieving.

* * *

"Ethan?" Mark exclaimed with surprise.

Ethan had randomly shown up at his door, eyes drooping and a red flush growing on his face. His speech was slurred and his feet were stumbling as if it was his first time walking. Though Mark didn't drink anymore, he knew the sure signs of a drunk person. He had been going around to lock up for the night when he heard knocking at his door and lo and behold it turned out to be Ethan.

"Mark!" Ethan blurted, too loud and abrupt.

He looped his arms around Mark's neck as he staggered through the door, giggling uproariously. Mark chuckled but his eyebrows furrowed in worry. This was so unlike Ethan he was having trouble piecing together the fragments of the story. Why was Ethan drunk on a Tuesday night and why did he choose to come to Mark's?

Mark's eyes widened a thought knocking at his head, "God you didn't drive here right?"

Ethan rolled his eyes but lost his balance and dragged Mark down as his body trembled like a flag in the breeze.

"Not stupid Mark" he slurred, smiling cheekily, "The man in my phone brought me here from...from..."

Ethan smacked his lips and scrunched his face in thought trying to come up with the answer. Mark smirked at Ethan's cute cluelessness.

"Uber?"

Ethan snapped, a light dawning in his eyes, "That's it! God you—you are so smart, Mark"

Ethan's body was a car crash waiting to happen, reckless and being steered haphazardly.

"Alright, buddy let's take a seat" Mark suggested, guiding Ethan by his shoulders to the couch.

"Smart...so smart..." Ethan mumbled. 

God, what the fuck had Ethan gotten himself into? Mark had never seen him so drunk before. Sure ever since turning twenty-one Ethan had been known for drinking way more but not to the point of incoherency.

Ethan's body swung back and forth, his eyes shut as he smiled giddily humming an obscure tune.

"God, you are fucked up" Mark laughed grabbing the side of Ethan's face to keep his gaze on him, "Ethan what's going on? Why you here?"

Ethan's eyes popped open glassy with daze and alcohol. They were half-lidded and threatening to close again. He reached his hand out and grasped Mark's chin loosely. Mark's eyes enlarged though he allowed the strange actions. 

"Come—" Ethan licked over his lips, neck rolling until his head lolled onto his shoulder, "Come here"

Abruptly Ethan was leaning in with full intention. The full intention of what Mark was soon to become aware of. At first, Mark thought Ethan was about to give him a hug but that wasn't Ethan's aim at all. It was all happening so quickly Ethan's face nearing his with no hesitation whatsoever. Finally, Ethan seemed to make it to his destination as he stilled only a fingertip distance away from Mark's face. The spicy yet bitter waft of beer hit Mark's nose making it twitch. What the hell was Ethan doing? He wasn't actually trying to kiss Mark, was he?

Ethan's hand moved to the back of Mark's head and he pushed forward signalling his motives in an obvious manner which ended up being the last straw for Mark. He launched Ethan backward propelling his body onto the pillow behind him.

"What the hell Ethan!?" The confused anger poured out of his mouth before he could reign it back in. 

Ethan blinked bewilderedly the state of his drunkness clearing only the tiniest bit to allow some rational thought through, "What? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Mark huffed out a disbelieving laugh, "What's wrong is you—you can't just come here at one in the fucking morning and try to kiss me!"

Ethan's eyes looked as soft as dough and moulded easily into melancholy, "But—But I thought..."

Mark's eyes rapidly searched Ethan's face trying to figure out his thought before Ethan would say. But he lost his patience far quicker when he was embarrassed and upset.

"What!?" Mark shouted, his stomach clenching like a fist.

"I thought you wanted me too" 

Ethan's words were cautious but assured. Like he had been so convinced when he walked through that door that Mark's reaction would be completely different. Now Mark was emotional enough, his teary-eyed videos on Youtube proved that but he usually knew when to manage his feelings. Not this time though Ethan had gone too far, had pushed him into telling the truth.

"Of course I fucking wanted you too!" Mark hollered, "Weeks ago! But not when you are drunk, stumbling into my house! Clearly, this means more for me than you!"

Ethan sat up rigidly trying his best to think through the drunk haze, "That's not...Mark..."

Mark's vision was flashing red, rage pouring out of him like blood from a wound. The only explanation Mark could come up with surrounded by smoky bitterness was that Ethan couldn't or rather wouldn't kiss him when he was sober. So he drank and then came over to kiss Mark and get it out of his system. Never truly thinking of how Mark would feel about being used as a trashy hookup.

"I will _not_ " Mark seethed, getting up gradually from the couch, "be your drunken mistake" 

Ethan's mouth once a thing Mark marvelled at now disgusted him after the betrayal.

"Mark that's not what this was!" 

"No, save it Ethan" Mark put up a hand, "I watched your video ok? I know that the thought of liking me is completely out of the fucking question. So if you were doing this for me then thanks but no thanks...I'm not fucking interested"

Ethan went silent, his eyes moving over Mark's huffing form only pissing him off more. So there was nothing left to say then was there? Mark shook his head, a lump forming in his throat as he turned away from Ethan ready to escape this living nightmare by sleeping it off. As his hand touched the cold wood of his stair railing he slowly turned back around to see Ethan staring at him keenly.

"You know..." Mark swallowed around the tears, "I actually let myself believe for one moment that you might like me back...but now I get it. You just pity me."

"That's not true! I like you Mark and care about you." Ethan stated matter of factly. 

Mark took a couple of steps up his stairs and then stopped not bothering to turn around again.

"If that's true you would have had the balls to sober up and tell me that" Mark sighed defeatedly, "Just sleep on the couch"

And with that Mark walked away choking on his own tears as he held back sobs.

* * *

When Mark woke up the next morning it was in and out of a stupor. Half-forgotten actions of last night were floated easily on the surface of thoughts. Fuck Ethan had tried to kiss him and Mark lost his mind at him. Trembles of residual animosity rolled through him. He didn't need or want Ethan to feel sorry for him just because he fell for someone who doesn't like him. Hell, he had to get drunk to even cope with the thought of kissing Mark. Not the sign of a person who truly wants a relationship.

Mark rubbed his head easing the creases of stress out of it. Now, what to do? They still had to do Unus Annus together and sure maybe in a few days Mark could pretend he was over this but that would be keeping the simmering water down with a lid just waiting for it to boil over. This is why you don't mix business with pleasure. They had a job to do and that was now fucking ruined by Mark's carelessness and Ethan's insensitivity. Mark heaved out a loud sigh and decided it was time for him to face his demons.

He rolled out of bed lazily and crept out of his room, roaming cautiously hoping Ethan had the common sense to wake up, pop some Advil and then go home. Mark really didn't want to face Ethan right now. Thankfully it seemed Mark's wishes had come true as he peered down the stairs into the living room and didn't see any sign of the shaved head of Ethan. Tension rolled off of Mark's back in waves and numbly he wandered down into his kitchen still feeling the effects of being used by the one person he cared about. He had been tip-toeing around Ethan and his stupid feelings for fucking weeks and he had the audacity to show up at his house rambling about nothing and then try to kiss him? Well, Mark knew what he could kiss and it certainly wasn't Mark's lips.

Mark breathed out slowly releasing the rest of the anxiety embedded like a web wrapping around his muscles. There was only one thing that would make this morning better and that was the syrupy, fluffy goodness of pancakes. Call Mark a simple man but his dad's recipe was enough to pull a person out of depression. Mark grabbed his apron from the cupboard and got out the needed ingredients from the fridge. Soon enough the frying pan he set on the stove was sizzling with heat and Mark carefully poured the meticulously constructed batter into the pan. He almost dropped the bowl into the pan though when the doorbell suddenly went off.

"Jesus—" Mark exclaimed and delicately placed the bowl down rubbing his hands on either side of his apron to rid them of excess batter. 

He padded over to the front door not bothering to clean himself up for what was probably a mailman with a package addressed to him. He was unprepared for the sight he was about to see. As soon as he opened the door he saw Ethan was standing there, completely decked out in a black suit with a black dress shirt underneath and a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Ethan?" Mark said in shock, "What...what are you doing?"

"I am here to cordially invite Mr. Fischbach on a..." Ethan gulped, hesitation etched into his features, "a date"

Mark's mouth flew open as he stared at Ethan incredulously. If he thought a drunk Ethan was rare this was like spotting a fucking unicorn.

"Ex- _fucking_ -scuse me?" Mark replied, unable to comprehend the situation he was presented with.

Ethan sighed and dropped the bouquet to his side, "Look I realize that I was a fucking asshole last night showing up here drunk and disorientated"

Mark nodded along, crossing his arms for good measure. The dots were gradually connecting in his head as to what Ethan was doing here in a suit but he wanted to hear Ethan's explanation.

"Firstly, you were right," Ethan said with confidence, "I should have tried to kiss you weeks ago in that damn editing room but I freaked out and instead ended up pushing away my feelings"

Mark wanted desperately to remain pissed at Ethan but he was slowly losing his resolve by looking at the desperation in his eyes.

"That's when I made that video...I was angry and confused and so I pretended like the concept of me liking you was preposterous but only because I was in complete and absolute denial" 

Mark dropped his arms and leaned against the doorframe. So Ethan wasn't being as honest as he seemed in the video and the reason he had that intense expression on his face was due to how much he was hurting inside. Mark was still struggling to wrap his head around the fact Ethan had been feeling what he had since the editing room incident.

"Secondly" Ethan sighed, speaking so fast he was getting dizzy, "I never should have shown up drunk at your house and tried to kiss you but don't ever think for a second it's because I pitied you or was trying to 'get you out of my system'"

Ethan waited for Mark to say something, nibbling his lip as he always did when he was nervous. God Mark wanted to be outraged and slam the door in Ethan's face but the problem was everything Ethan said was making _sense_. And Mark wanted to kiss that pouty expression off of Ethan's face more then he wanted to punch it.

"Mark" Ethan asserted, "I'm so fucking sorry. For all of it."

Mark's heart thrummed in his chest. It was clear that Ethan was sorry by not only his words but his actions. Ethan showing up here, roses in hand and apologizing for hurting him was him making a huge effort, it was all Mark could ask for really. And so for that Mark knew he forgave Ethan. He just didn't need to say it in so many words.

"And what was this getup about?" Mark smirked eyeing Ethan's suit.

Ethan blushed and glanced down at himself as well as the roses, "I was trying to woe you!"

Mark's eyebrows raised, "By showing up to my house looking like a well-dressed villain?"

Ethan appeared speechless, "Well I—"

"Hey, isn't that your Unus Annus suit!?" Mark accused.

"It was short notice ok!?" Ethan answered, "it was either this or my suit from graduation and one of them showed a _lot_ more skin then I'm willing to admit"

Mark snorted and rolled his eyes, pushing Ethan lightly, "You are such a dork"

"Yeah" Ethan agreed and pushed Mark back, "but I'm _your_ dork"

"Shut the fuck up dicks-for-brains"

"You first Doucheiplier!"

Mark and he shared a smile and all of the pressure drained from Mark's body. He fell for a complete idiot. A hot and charming one. But an idiot nonetheless.

"So what is it I'm being invited too?" Mark inquired taking the grouping of pink roses from Ethan's hand, their fragrant sweetness drifting into his nose.

What a fucking cliche.

Ethan chuckled, "Videogames at my house? Along with a large pineapple pizza?"

Mark gasped and held his hand to his chest scandalized. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Ok half pineapple, half meat lovers. We got a deal?"

Mark smirked, his eyes dancing across Ethan's face, the incessant need to kiss Ethan still bubbling beneath his skin causing him to feel breathless with each glance. An idea formed in his head as he set the roses down on the table next to the door.

"Not yet," Mark said, taking a step forward into Ethan's space, gazing into his shimmering eyes, "We have to seal it first"

Mark could see the question forming on Ethan's lips, a question Mark didn't really feel like answering. He cupped Ethan's face with both hands forcing an unmanly squeak from Ethan and brought Ethan's lips to his. They met with gentle grace, an innocence Mark hadn't experienced since high school and first times. Ethan's lips were supple, slightly chapped and so worth the wait. Mark breathed Ethan in like he was air, comforted by the taste of peppermint instead of Budlight. Ethan released a quiet mewl as he dug his fingers into Mark's hair, their tongues briefly touching as Mark swiped his over Ethan's bottom lip asking for permission. Ethan easily opened up allowing Mark to explore his mouth as shining memories passed through his mind like a film reel. The editing room, the hallway, Ethan falling asleep on his shoulder, their drunk fight and the place it all started...Mark's kitchen. While Mark's brain had been transfixed on hearing more of Ethan's sweet noises, a switch flickered on at the brief thought of his kitchen.

"Fuck!" Mark exclaimed breathlessly as he pulled away from Ethan.

The smell of burning was overwhelming now and it concerned Mark that in the midst of kissing Ethan all other senses shut down. Ethan appeared puzzled before the scorching recognition dawned on him.

"My pancakes!" Mark groaned and ran back into the house to turn off the stove and air out the kitchen.

Ethan smiled goofily blindsided by his own happiness and traced his tongue over his bottom lip already helplessly seeking the taste of Mark again. He had missed the opportunity to kiss Mark too many damn times and he was never going to make that mistake again. 


End file.
